


Pick You Up

by prettypurpleflower



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn't remember flirting being that hard. And really, it's all Kurt's fault anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'I'm flirting with you'

Flirting came easy for Sebastian. It hadn’t always, but since he had come to terms with his sexuality and had a few… let’s say false starts, things just fell into place for him. Getting guys was  _simple_  and Sebastian didn’t show the least bit of understanding for people who were struggling.

At first it was condescension and plain arrogance and when he grew out of that because he actually grew up, it turned into confusion.

Why didn’t those people try harder? Come on, flirting wasn’t  _hard._

Then came the day things changed. Suddenly nothing worked and Sebastian wondered how flirting had turned into the hardest thing next to speaking Chinese.

His hands were sweaty and his heart was hammering and when he opened his mouth what came out was rarely more than ‘Uh…’ whenever he tried to flirt.

And Sebastian just didn’t get it. This wasn’t even about a stranger, it was about his friend. Talking still worked fine, until Sebastian tried to say something smart and flirty. Then it was as if his mind was wiped clean and his mouth full of cotton.

The first time it happened was after Kurt hadn’t gotten a callback for a role he had felt perfect for. All Sebastian could think about was hugging and comforting and  _kissing_ it better. He tried to shake it off, the perfect line on his lips.

_‘If you’re feeling down, I can feel you up.’_

What actually came out of his mouth was a mix of ‘Kurt’, ‘sorry’ and absolute gibberish.

That was so bad that Sebastian decided to fuck it out of his system. Which obviously didn’t work.

When he met Kurt the next day, Kurt grinned at him and said, ‘I should get a t-shirt saying  _my best friend was on a walk of shame and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_.’

Sebastian chuckled weakly. He was sure there was something he had wanted to say. Something funny and flirty.

_‘I lost my underwear, can I have yours?’_

But Kurt’s hair was perfectly high, his eyes bright and his lips kissable.

So what he ended up saying was, ‘Uh… I, uh, lost…’

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, which sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine. ‘Did you lose your keys again?’

The only thing Sebastian was capable of doing was nodding. And that was when Sebastian decided to just stop trying with other people. Although he was still able to flirt with  _them_ , it changed nothing about his feelings for Kurt.

It didn’t get better after that, it got far worse. The days of smooth, charming Sebastian seemed to be over. What was left was cheesy pick-up lines in his mind and non-sense coming out of his mouth.

He was honestly starting to question where he was supposed to end if this downwards spiral didn’t stop.

Three weeks and seemingly millions of nerve-wrecking situations later, the panic got the better of him. Suddenly Sebastian couldn’t hold it in anymore and all his frustrations burst out of him.

‘Damn, Kurt, I’m flirting with you.’

‘I know.’

Sebastian drew in a sharp breath.

‘What do you mean you know?’

‘Your blushing, all that stammering… At first I didn’t get it because you’re always so confident. But then you managed to stutter your way through your first pick-up line and finally I understood it.’

‘You let me suffer all that time?’

‘Pretty much, yes. It was cute.’

Sebastian’s breathing quickened and suddenly his face felt so… hot. He opened his mouth and it happened  _again_.

‘You, uh… I…’

Kurt stared at Sebastian a second, two, even three, then he started laughing. Sebastian’s lips parted, gaping in wonder at Kurt’s melodic laughter. Under any other circumstances Sebastian would have fled out of embarrassment, but Kurt’s laughing didn’t sound mocking. It was bright and fond and…  _lovely_. And when Kurt stretched his arm out to lay his hand on Sebastian’s, Sebastian thought for a second he might faint. How ridiculous. They’d hugged before and everything had been fine. But this time, it felt like so much more than a friendly hug.

‘Seb, take a deep breath. We’re friends, you have nothing to be afraid of.’

‘I don’t?’

‘Do you want to go on a date with me?’ Kurt asked with a sassy grin.

And suddenly things were easy again.

‘Yeah, I really want to. Because I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together.’


End file.
